Field
The invention generally relates to computers and server software, and in particular to methods, servers, and computer program products for controlling industrial trucks in a warehouse.
Description of the Related Art
Warehouse logistics relates to an efficient management of storage resources in a warehouse. Items are stored and retrieved by material-handling equipment, such as industrial trucks. Warehouse management systems monitor and control the state of the warehouse as well as its dynamics, including the dynamics of items and of material-handling equipment. The systems may monitor the positions and states of industrial trucks and may dispatch the industrial trucks in real-time. Warehouse management systems may typically be connected to an Enterprise Resource Management (ERP) system.
The technical performance of a warehouse may be quantified by performance measures, including response time, access time, item flow rate, load throughput, workload per space, per staff or per industrial truck. Warehouse management systems may increase the performance of the warehouse. Computer technology is increasingly used in this respect. For this reason, a continuing need exists in the art for improved computer based warehouse management systems, as well as improved servers, methods and computer program products, for controlling a plurality of industrial trucks in warehouses.